The second seventh year
by Grey Lapis Lazuli
Summary: After the war the students are allowed to repeat the last year so Harry comes back for his seventh year in Hogwarts, and is rather surprised to find Draco Malfoy had returned, too... guess what, it will be slash HP/DM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The great world and all the great characters are owened by J.K. Rowling of cause!

Hello guys, thanks for reading!!! This is my very first english fan fiction so please forgive me if my language is rather simple sometimes.

The second seventh year

Harry Potter was sitting, his head leaned against the window, in one of the recent compartments of the Hogwarts Express. Ginny was sitting next to him, holding his hand gently. She, too, was starring out of the window while Luna and Neville had a simple conversation neither Harry or Ginny were listening to.

Harry was lost in his thoughts and he had a light and somehow sad smile on his lips. It was a rather odd feeling to be back in the Hogwarts Express, back like nothing had happened.

When he had entered Platform Nine and Three-Quarters this morning there had been the same scarlet steam engine, the chatting crowd and all the cats and owls in their cages. The last three or four times he had been there he already had been used to it.

Now the whole scene appeared to him as impressive as it was in his firs year. It still was hard to belief that Tom Riddle had gone forever and the people finally were able to live their lives again without fear and black despair.

Of course not everything was the same. You could see in the other students' faces that all of them had suffered under the cruel regime of the dark Lord, everyone in his own way.

By looking at Neville the difference was quite obvious. His hair was longer than usual and he didn't look that well-behaved anymore. There were just a few scars left from the punishment of his last year at Hogwarts, and his facial features were etiolated. He looked much more grown up now.

In a strange way he looked better than ever, Harry thought. And in all the years ha hadn't seen him that happy. Neville had told him the reason therefore. He always wanted his parents to be proud of him and now, after he fought so brave in the war, they definitely would be! Maybe another factor was that he philandered pretty obvious with Luna who doesn't seem uninterested.

The reason they all were there again was that the ministry of magic had decided to offer the students the possibility to repeat the last year so their education wouldn't be afflicted by the dark regime.

As a matter of cause not every one of Harry's classmates returned. He hadn't seen nearly half of the Slytherins yet (maybe because after all he was a Gryffindor and they wouldn't come for him to salute…).

At that moment, Ginny squeezed his hand slightly.

'What is it?' he asked without looking up.

'Malfoy…' Ginny simply answered. Harry sat up.

'Where?' he wanted to know.

'He just went by.' Harry was puzzled. Draco Malfoy usually isn't the type of just ignoring Harry Potters.

'He just went by?' he asked skeptically.

'Well, he hesitated when he saw you, but then he went on.' Ginny replied patiently. With that she leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder and closed her eyes. He felt comfortable and save with her, just like it must be to have caring and loving family.

He looked to the compartment's door. A few Slytherins that were one year younger than Harry were passing by. That reminded him of Malfoy.

'So, Malfoy returns to Hogwarts, even if no one of his friends did come back. What does that mean? Something's wrong there!' Harry thought to himself and slowly leaned against the window once more.

What Ginny didn't tell her boyfriend was that there had been a very, very interesting expression on Malfoy's face. Something like delight when he first saw Harry and then…jealousy??


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone, thanks for reading and for all the nice reviews! I hope you'll like this one too!

The second seventh year - Part I

Even though it was a very warm and clear day it was already dark when they arrived at Hogsmead rail station.

They weren't yet outside when they heard Hagrid's loud voice clanging over the platform, calling the first years to his side. When Harry got out the train he could see a very puzzled Hagrid because there was more than twice the number of students than usually. After a short discussion the repeat-first-years agreed to use the carriage this time, too.

Harry made his way through the crowd towards Ron and Hermione who were waiting for him already. When he arrived by his friends, Ron gasped. A carriage had just stopped in front of them and it was obvious that Ron, as well as Hermione was able to see the Thestrales now.

'Uuhg, I rode on one of those?' Ron asked a bit sick.

Harry just smiled and got into the carriage, followed by Ginny, Ron, Neville, Luna and Hermione. It took her a little more time because she wanted to study the Thestrale closer, now she was able to see it. She gave up when Ron hissed at her that he was god damn hungry.

She sat next to him, apologized and started snogging with him. Neville and Luna turned bright red and decided that the landscape was much more interesting than usually.

Harry looked down on Ginny. He gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek which made her smile. Oddly enough but since their first kiss after the Quidditch match, more than a year ago, he never had the urge to make out with her. Coming to think of it he suddenly recognizes that they hardly did anything else but holding hands and talking vary much. Ron and Hermione instead were spending every free second showing their love to each other (and everyone else, too…).

The carriage stopped and everyone got out, pushed by Ron who was always very impatient when it came to food. Harry was wondering whether Hermione was no longer annoyed by this. He just wanted to ask her about that when he saw Draco Malfoy stepping out of the carriage behind them. He was followed by two Slytherin girls, obviously the only Slytherins of the seventh year besides Malfoy. Suddenly Harry had an image of the blond in his mind, all alone in his dormitory because all of his classmates were killed or imprisoned. In some way he felt sorry for Malfoy. He still couldn't make out why the Slytherin had come back.

Harry turned around to follow his friends into the great hall when someone called his name. It was, who else, Draco Malfoy.

'What is it?' Harry wanted to know. He waited for Draco to come closer.

'I was just wondering…how are you?' he asked insecure.

'Malfoy, what do you want?' the black-haired boy said disbelieving. He looked over to the two Slytherin girls who were waiting for Draco. They appeared pretty unconfident, maybe because after the last year they had to fear the hatred of the other houses more than ever.

'Well, I already said. I wanted to know…'

'How I am? Look, you are not the type of asking me such questions. So what? '

'You think you know what type I am?' Draco asked with slight harm in his voice.

'Did you expect me to come back?'

'Well…' Harry replied slowly.

'You see, don't try to tell me you know about me!' Draco said low but sharp. Then he passed Harry and quickly entered the castle door. Harry was starring on Draco's back. Was there a chance that Malfoy had changed since the last year? That he really just wanted to talk to Harry? Unlikely, but not impossible…

Harry followed the other students on their way into the great hall and searched for his friends at the Gryffindor table. He took a seat between Neville and Ginny and greeted all the other Gryffindors around him.

When he looked up to the teachers table he saw Professor McGonagall in the middle of the table in a fashionable deep purple robe. It kind of hurt not to see Professor Dumbledore up there, but McGonagall sure was the best person for the position of the headmaster. There were a couple of new faces while some old were missing. Especially that Professor Flitwick wasn't in his place surprised Harry.

At the very same moment the doors of the great hall opened and the new first years were coming in, led by the little Professor Flitwick. The new students were standing in a row in front of the high table and the Sorting Hat was placed ahead. Everyone in the hall was looking at it when it finally opened its mouth.

I'm old Hogwarts' sorting hat

Well known in all the lands

I put you where you fit the best

So lay it in my hands.

Perhaps you are a Gryffindor

Means brave and plucky as a lion

Or you are a Ravenclaw

Where it all comes up to your brain.

Maybe you are a Hufflepuff

And with that a real good friend

Or perhaps you are a Slytherin

Who knows how to reach the right end.

Whatever I will see in you

It's your will that counts

Try me on, that's what to do

But please just follow your souls!

Everyone in the great hall was cheering and clapping, even though both students and teachers were changing surprised looks. The hat had never asked the students to choose their houses on their own!

The first few pupils followed the reference of the hat. They all seemed to be too afraid of doing anything else while the whole school was watching them. A very little girl with red hair (it could have been a Weasley…) was chosen as a Gryffindor but decided to go over to the Slytherins table.

That was so brave of her that she indeed must have been a real Gryffindor. He wouldn't be surprised if the Slytherins didn't want to have a Gryffindor chosen, but to his astonishment they were clapping and greeting her friendly.

After her a few Hufflepuff chosen decided to go to other houses and, which was very interesting, a Slytherin chosen wanted to be a Hufflepuff.

After the students took their seats at the house tables, the feast began and everyone, in particular Ron started to eat like they were starving. Even Hermione wasn't as reserved as usual. Harry enjoyed his roast beef, bacon and boiled potatoes and simply was overjoyed by the fact of being home again.

When everyone was satisfied the plates became empty again and Professor McGonagall stood up. She was smiling down at the students and the hall fell silent.

'Welcome!' she said.

'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! I'm afraid I have to say a few things before all of you can go to sleep. The first-years, especially the new ones, should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. You also should be reminded that you must not use magic between classes in the corridors.

You will notice that some of the corridors that were damaged last year aren't accessible yet and I ask you to stay away from there. I'm sure everything will be fixed soon.

Furthermore there are some new teachers I would like to introduce.

At first, Professor Ben Hughes. He will be your new transformation teacher.'

Professor Hughes got up and the students were clapping. He was a tall thin man with short brown hair. He was dressed in dark blue robes and smiled slightly. Harry expected him to be a bit younger than James, Remus and Sirius have been.

When he sat down again, Professor McGonagall went on.

'Your new Muggle Studies Professor is Mrs. Elizabeth Morelock.'

A woman, maybe fifty years old, with a quit kindly face stud up. To Harry's surprise she wore muggle cloths. She waved to the students and smiled brightly. The pupils were clapping and grinning, probably because of her clothing.

'Your new teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts will be Anna Shelton, a young Auror. Unfortunately she won't be able to be here until Christmas. That's the reason why you will have a four-month deputyship. Your teacher will be…Harry Potter.'

Harry smiled stupidly down to his plate and felt his cheeks getting red while the whole hall was clapping and laughing loudly.

'Why didn't you say anything?' Ron screamed and slammed Harry on the back, like all the other Gryffindors around him, too. Bashful he looked up and mumbled something about a surprise and his grin grew wider. He tried to sneak a peek of Malfoy. Actually Harry was afraid of teaching the Slytherins. But when he saw Malfoy he was rather surprised. He didn't seem angry at all. In fact he looked at Harry and was clapping with a thin smile. When he noticed Harry's glance he blushed slightly and looked down.

It seemed that he _did_ change, Harry thought.

Professor McGonagall had to clear her throat a few times until the hall fell silent again.

'Well, nice to see that all of you are supporting Mr. Potter. I hope he can handle this task.

Just one last thing I want you note. The new head boy is Terry Boot, a Ravenclaw and the new head girl is Hermione Granger, a Gryffindor.' The students applauded again.

Harry hadn't noticed the new emblem on Hermione's robe until now. He was thinking about congratulate her. He decided it would be better not to say anything because otherwise it would be obvious that he hadn't noticed yet. When he looked up he was surprised that everyone was about to leave. Harry must have missed the end of McGonagall's speech.

He got up when he heard her voice.

'Mr. Potter, I'd like to have a word with you.'

'Of cause Professor.'

'Well, I'm glad you agreed to carry over the lessons until Professor Shelton will be here. But please let me know if it's too much for you or if you can't handle it anymore, no matter why. I do not want your education to be harmed by too much work.'

'Thank you very much, but I think I can coup with this. I worked through the curriculum this summer. I'm just a bit nervous.' Harry said truthfully.

'Good to hear that! Here are the time tables and lists of the students in the different classes. Good luck!' she said with a smile and turned away.

Harry was starring at the time table. It seemed that he would have to give two lessons every day. On Mondays there were the first and the seventh years. So right the next day he had to proof to his classmates what he was worth. The thought of teaching Draco Malfoy DatDA gave him a nervous feeling in his stomach.

He decided to deal with that the next day and hurried to make his way to the Gryffindor common room.

End Part I

Key guys, see you at the next chapter, hope it won't take to long.


	3. Chapter 3

Well hello everyone! I'm happy about every single review, so go on

Thanks for reading!!

* * *

The next morning Harry hated himself for agreeing to give the lessons. His stomach thought that it wouldn't be the right place for food so Harry had to run to the boy's room to throw up right before potions. 

Then there was his next problem. The first thing he had to do after entering the dungeons was to admit that during the sixth year he followed other instructions than the rest of the class and that this had been the reason for his excellent skills.

Slughorn was rather disappointed but he encouraged Harry to try his best. That was a thing Harry found pretty hard to do while Hermione had this silly smug expression on her face. Moreover you could tell by Malfoy's bright smile that he thought it was kind of funny that golden boy Harry Potter wasn't as amazing as everyone thought.

He tried to follow the instructions as precisely as he could and read every line three times before going to work. Consequently he was so slow that he didn't finish half of the potion, but at least it had the right color and texture it should have at this point. In the end Malfoy's potion was well done but as expected Hermione's was the best which let her smug grin grow bigger.

Harry was too exited about the lesson for the first years, so he didn't care. He hurried to the third floor where a couple of first-years were waiting already. He breathed deeply and entered the classroom. The pupils were laughing and giggling and you could tell by their faces that they were quite excited.

Harry started with going through the list of names and tried to remember the faces. He decided to start the lesson with a simple question.

'So, what do you expect I'm going to teach you?'

'How to defend the dark arts!' a black haired boy called.

'Yes, I guess that's right,' Harry laughed. 'And can you think about some dark things?'

A girl with glasses and a long ponytail raised her hand.

'Yes, Mss Olden?'

'Dark creatures, like Vampires and Werewolves,' she answered quickly.

'Well, yes, you're right. But you have to remember that both are not evil as a matter of principle. They were human once and are just evil when they have to follow their nature. A werewolf is completely harmless, as long it isn't a Fenrir Greyback, when he is in his human shape. But enough of that. You will not learn about these creatures until third or fourth grade. Of course there are also other dark creatures you will be taught about. Many things that are less dangerous, but can you imagine other dark arts? Yes?'

'Curses,' the black haired boy from the beginning answered.

'Curses, of cause!' Harry smiled. 'I will start teaching you something that is useful against both, dark creatures and curses. It's a protection spell. Of course it won't be strong in the beginning and I don't know if one of you is be able to cast this spell today, but after a few lessons I'm sure you all will do great!'

After the lesson Harry hurried to the great hall. He was starving since he kind of didn't have breakfast. After lunch he had to do his potions homework because with the lessons there nearly wasn't time left to ignore homework and be lazy. Ron and Hermione weren't there and Ginny was sitting with Luna at the Ravenclaw table. What was going on? Didn't anyone of his friends want to know how his first lesson had been?

Scowling he ate his pasta with red sauce and went up to the library afterwards.

He was writing some useful notes for his essay down,when he recognized that someone was standing right behind him. He turned around and saw Draco Malfoy, reading the notes Harry had written.

'That's not correct,' he said and pointed on the second paragraph on the paper. 'I think you must have misunderstood Slughorn.'

'And what _is _correct?' Harry asked tentative. He didn't want to offend Malfoy when there was the possibility that his geniality was real.

'Well, I would say the marsh-grass has to be purple when you pluck it, not your hair.'

'Of cause!' Harry thought bashful. He changed the paragraph. Maybe he should start again, because the wrong answer was still readable.

'How was your first lesson?' Draco asked. Harry looked up in surprise. Why did Malfoy care and nobody else?

'Well, I think it wasn't that bad. But maybe you should ask a first year, so he can tell you,' Harry replied.

'I don't want to. I would like…to talk to _you_.'

Harry looked up into the grey eyes. There was sincerity. All of the sudden he recognized that Malfoy looked different. Of cause he looked as good as always, but the superiority in his posture had gone, there wasn't the well known hatred in his eyes.

'What happed to you?' Harry asked hushed.

'Harry! There you are! We searched the whole school for you!' Hermione and Ron were walking towards them.

'How was your first lesson?' Ron wanted to know.

'It was good, I think,' he said slowly and looked up to Malfoy again. Draco just smiled and turned away slowly. Harry was starring after him until he couldn't see him anymore.

'What was Malfoy doing here?' Ron asked suspiciously while Hermione was checking Harry's potions notes.

'That's all right so far but maybe you should start over new, I still can read your wrong sentences.'

'Oh, really?' Harry asked sarcastically and took a new piece of parchment out of his bag.

'Anyway, where have you two been at lunch?' he wanted to know.

'We, ahhm, were just…a bit late,' Ron stuttered and went red.

'Oh, just a bit late, hun?' Harry asked with a wide smile.

After a few minuets all three of them got up to go to charms. It would have been quit an interesting lesson, if Harry wouldn't feel so antsy again.

After dinner the seventh years had DatDA in the fifth floor. McGonagall had to take care that the lessons were not overlapping and there was no other possibility besides having lessons on Saturdays.

When Harry came into the room he was surprised to see that he had taught the most of his classmates already in fifth grade, so his flurry shrank a little bit. He smiled at his friends and sat down.

'Hey Harry, what curses do you teach us this year?' Dean asked loudly. Seamus laughed.

'Well, no curses this year, I'm sorry.' Dean looked a bit disappointed.

'But you will learn very strong defense spells. They are all unspoken and the only way to test them is to use powerful dark curses against your protection.' His classmates all looked very interested, some of them, especially the only Slytherin girl next to Draco seemed a bit scared.

'It will be very dangerous, that's why we won't start without Professor Shelton. It's my task to teach you the right healing spells. You have to know that wounds that are caused by dark curses are much harder to heal and you need special spells for that. I don't even know if those wounds can be healed completely. Probably there always will be scars left.'

Harry hesitated for a few seconds and looked at Draco. He still had the image of Malfoy's torn open chest, blood spilt all over his shaking body, tears in his eyes.

'Once I used such a dark curse and it was…awful, terrible, I can't describe this. I'm so deeply sorry for that. And I'm afraid I never apologized.'

Harry breathed deeply and regarded Draco. 'I'm sorry' he said and looked straight into those beautiful grey eyes.

'Mate, what the hell are you talking about?' Ron called. The class had fallen silent.

'Oh, sorry, I was just…thinking,' he responded a bit puzzled. He wasn't able to read the expression in Draco's face. There was no way Draco didn't understand what Harry just said, was there? Harry shock his head.

'Well, never mind. We will start healing common wounds and go on after that with dead animals. I'm afraid this is going to be a bit disgusting, but we have to use a dark curse to test our healing ability. Hagrid agreed to collect test objects for us.' Harry could see that all of the girls looked nauseated while the boys were grinning.

'I found this book in the library. It's very old, but I think it describes the movement you have to do much better than your new books. I want you now to read page thirteen and, let me see… the next two pages too. When you are finished please try the spell a few times. If you need help with the movement, you can look it up here or you can ask me. Any questions?'

Harry took a look around his classmates.

'Yes Hermione, of course you can try it immediately when you have read the whole book already,' he added smiling. She went a bit red and started moving her wand with concentration. Everyone else was reading for about ten minuets so Harry sat back in his chair behind the front desk. He thought he had done a good job. He watched Hermione closely. Even if she usually wasn't that good in DatDA it seemed that she would become a good healer.

He was ripped out of his thoughts when unexpected someone was standing in front of him. It was Neville, asking for the old library book. Harry handed it to him and sat down again. He observed how everyone was doing and saw that the most already had a good idea of what they were doing. Just one person seemed to have no clue what he was asked to do.

Slowly the young teacher got up and went through the desk rows towards the last one where Draco and the Slytherin girl were sitting. You could tell by Draco's sharp motions that he was only used to the hard and forceful movements that were used for curses. The light and velvet flows for healing spells were unfamiliar to him. Harry just watched Draco till he looked up.

'I'm afraid I don't get it,' he said and waved his wand forcefully. A few fire sparks were coming out, the Slytherin girl shrieked lowly and got up to sit at another desk.

'Sorry,' Draco mumbled. He looked down at the book once more and tried it again.

'Malfoy, wait, it won't work that way,' Harry interrupted.

'Why not? I'm doing exactly the move that's described.'

'Yes, but you're too forcefully. Try it like this,' the black haired boy said and moved his own magic wand smoothly through the air.

'That way?' Draco asked and sought to do it again. It still was too fast and too harsh.

'Well, better than before, but still…' Harry said and took Draco's Hand. He wanted to direct him but at the moment he touched the other ones hand he felt a shiver going through his whole body. It prickled where he contacted his bare skin. When he recognized what he had done he quickly let go of Draco.

'I…I'm…' Harry stammered and felt his cheeks turning hot.

In that very moment the bell rang and saved Harry from explaining his deeds. He cleared his throat and faced the class.

'Ok guys, I think we all are old enough to judge if we have to learn something. I won't give you any homework (Ron: 'Oh Harry, you're great!'), but please try the spell a few times for your own good.'

Harry went to the front desk and while he packed his things he heard Padma say something like 'that wasn't bad!' and Terry said to Hermione (Ron's ears were glowing red…) 'I think this is going to be interesting.' The young teacher was so happy about these reactions that he didn't notice that someone still was there.

'Thanks for helping me, Potter,' Draco said with a low voice.

'Well, I don't think it helped you very much, did it?' Harry laughed insecure.

'Maybe not right now, but I'm sure you will show it to me once more,' he said with sparkling eyes.

Harry felt that he was blushing again and damned himself for reacting like a fan girl.

'Well, sure,' he said simply because he wasn't able to articulate himself more verbosely right now.

'I wanted to offer you privet lessons for potions,' Draco said all of a sudden.

'I mean, I'm not bad and I think you should improve yourself if you want to pass the examinations and because you are helping me with this DatDA stuff and…'he said rather quickly and now it was his turn to blush slightly.

'I see, but I'm your teacher, so I _have_ to help you,' Harry replied stupidly.

'Oh, so you wouldn't help me otherwise. I understand, I just thought, well, I will go now…' Draco said with harm in his eyes.

'No, Draco, wait,' Harry called. Draco nearly had reached the door. He slowly turned.

'What did you say?' he asked faithless.

'I just said you should wait. I…I'd like to have privet lessons with you,' he shyly admitted.

The two of them were starring at each other, both with light pink cheeks when suddenly the door opened. It was Ginny. Harry could tell by her expression that she had seen the look he and Malfoy had shared.

'I missed you…' she said and went over to him, laid her arms around his neck and passionately started kissing him. Her tong slipped in his mouth and tried to play with his'. It was wet and warm and just strange. He looked down on her. Her eyes were closed so Harry dared to take a look at Draco. He had gone.

* * *

Ok, I hope I'm not going on to fast with their relationship, (in fact you want me to go on faster, right?) 

Hm, can someone tell me maybe the proper English name of the room of wishes? I think I read it somewhere but I can't fid it anymore and I need it for the next chapter…please??


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm grateful for your references when I make mistakes. For the next story I will search for a beta reader, I promis. But this one's nearly finished, so you don't have to suffer under my bad writing skills any longer grin

Have fun reading!!

* * *

Two days later

Harry was crooked over a transformation essay in the Gryffindor common room, but he found it hard to concentrate so there were just a few lines on the paper yet. Every time Harry had seen Draco in the last two days Ginny had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Harry didn't dare to go over to the other boy to talk to him.

Furthermore it seemed that Draco tried to avoid Harry. And the black haired boy had to admit that it bothered him. He tried to repress it, but when his mind was wandering his thoughts were always going back to the feeling he had when he had touched Malfoy's hand.

Moreover Ginny had changed too. She was clinging much more than usual and often tried to kiss Harry in public, especially when a certain Slytherin was around.

And when they were alone once in a while she was acting strange, somehow alluring, or at least her behavior was meant to be. In fact Harry would have appreciated it just to sit outside and talk to her. It was a bit embarrassing to see her lolling on his bed.

Harry looked up from his essay. Ron was sitting next to him. He was reading something for Charms.

'Ron, can you help me with something?' Harry asked his best friend.

'Sorry, I can't help you with transformation,' he said when he recognized Harry's essay.

'You should wait for Hermione, you know.'

'It's not that,' Harry replied. 'I want to ask you how you feel when you're kissing Hermione,' he went on lowly.

'Mate, that's a rather odd question, you know that? Why do you ask?'

'Well, yeah…I can't tell you yet but, please?'

'It feels exciting I think. You know, I'm shivering inside and there are butterflies in my stomach and all this stuff.'

'That's how you feel?'

'See, I don't like talking about that, but Harry, it feels special,' he said with glowing eyes. 'It's not like the stupid snogging I had with Lavender, you know…'

Harry sank back in his chair. Knowing? No! But he had an idea of this feeling, the problem was, it wasn't his best friend's sister who gave it to him…

He made a decision. He took a new piece of parchment and starred at it for a moment. Than he wrote:

_Dear Draco,_

_What about the privet lessons you offered me? I still suck in potions!_

_H.P_

Well, maybe it was the most stupid letter he had ever written, but it would do. He got up and climbed up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. He wanted to give the letter to Hedwig when he remembered painfully that Hedwig would never deliver his letters again.

He sighed and turned to go and take one of the school's owls. It still was early enough to wander around in the castle. He didn't meet a single person on his way up to the tower; unfortunately he didn't meet many owls either because most of them were hunting outside.

Finally he was able to convince a little brown owl to take his letter. He followed it with his eyes while it was flying towards the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. Again the vision of a lonely blond boy popped in his mind.

Harry enjoyed the nice warm night air and watched the grounds becoming darker with every minute, till he thought it would soon be too dark to see the owl dirt on the ground. He made his way back to the common room and went straight on to his dormitory, because he wasn't in mood for Ginny right now. To his surprise there was a huge screech owl waiting at the open window next to his bed. It obviously had a letter for him.

Quickly Harry got down on his knees in front of it, petted it gently and then took the piece of parchment from its claws. Before opening it he took a view over his shoulder. He was still alone. Hastily he enrolled the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_You still want to? What do you think about Friday, after our DatDA lesson? _

_Take my owl for answering._

_D.M._

A smile spread over Harry's face. He never had expected to hear, or read the words _Dear Harry_ from Draco Malfoy! He quickly searched for a new piece of parchment and wrote the answer.

_Yes, that's fine with me!_

_H.P._

He gave it to the owl which instantly flew away. Harry couldn't help but smiling.

The next two days Harry had the sensation that there was something light and huge in his stomach. Well, sometimes it felt like he had to vomit, but most of the time it was a quit pleasant feeling. To calm down he said to himself that he was just going to have privet lessons, but to be honest, who did he try to fool? Ron and Hermione were wondering what was up with their best friend. They decided it must be the fact that this was Harry's firs ordinary, innocuous year at Hogwarts and that he just was happy having a girlfriend (which was quite obvious because public snogging had become one of Harry's daily duties…) and two marvelous best friends.

After dinner on Friday Harry went to his dormitory to get all his things. He also took the invisibility cloak, because who knows how long the privet lessons would take. Besides his documents for the lessons he packed his potions book and the beginning of his essay.

When he reached the classroom everyone was there already. He greeted them and sat down.

They went on with the work of the last lesson. Harry had told them that a pretty positive energy flow from the wand's head would indicate that the spell had worked. However some of his classmates wanted to have clearer effects so they were scratching themselves to see if the skin would heal again. Draco still had his problems, but he definitely had improved. Harry was watching him from the distance. Obviously this made Draco's nerves flutter.

When the bell rang the others started leaving the classroom chatting and laughing. Neville came to Harry to give back the book and left then too. Harry hurried to get all his stuff together, than he looked up. Draco was sitting at one of the desks in the first row and watched the Gryffindor.

'Come on,' Harry said and went towards the door.

'What's up? Where are we going?' Draco asked surprised but followed Harry. He had to run because the Gryffindor was quite in a hurry. Draco knew the spot where Harry stopped. It was right in front of the Room of Requirements. Harry went along the wall three times and a door appeared. The two of them went inside.

'The room still works?' Draco declared faithless.

'Yes, I guess the fire devoured itself after everything else was burned.'

'Why were you in such a hurry?' Draco demanded while he was regarding the room. There was a desk with two chairs, a cauldron next to it and some shelves with ingredients on the wall. A nice warm fire was flaring in the fireplace.

'I didn't want Ginny to show up,' Harry replied simply.

'But why? She is your girlfriend,' Draco said facing the floor.

'Yes, and you are neither stupid nor blind, so you know why!' Harry answered and went over to one of the chairs to sit down.

'I've no idea what you are talking about,' Draco said with an innocent smile. Unfortunately Harry missed it because he was taking his essay out of his bag.

'Then I can't help you,' the Gryffindor replied resigning. 'What do you think, where should we start?' he then questioned pointing on his potions homework.

'Let's see, first we should finish this essay, I see you have worked on it a little bit.' He read what Harry had written so far and nodded.

'Well, how would you go on now? I mean, what effect do you think this potion would have so far?'

'I don't have the faintest idea. How can you know?'

'You haven't listened to anything Snape ever said, have you?' Draco laughed.

'To be honest, not really…'

'Ok, it seems we have to start by zero.'

Draco began to explain to Harry that every ingredient has its own effect which can be influenced by the way it is prepared. Harry admitted that this were huge news for him which made the Slytherin wonder how Harry made it till seventh grade.

After more than two hours the essay was finished and in Harry's head the comprehension had started to grow. It still would take weeks till he would be as good as expected in seventh grade, but after all it was more than Harry could have imagined.

'Thaaaank...youuuu,' Harry yawned and leaned back in his chair. 'So, will you tell me now what happened to you that you are giving me privet lessons and, you know, that you don't hate me anymore?' Harry asked and looked at the other young man.

Draco shyly returned the look.

'You,' he said plain.

'Me? Well, actually _I _happened to you the last seven years,' Harry declared.

'I mean, you saved my life in a situation everyone else would have left me. In this very room. I heard what your friend Weasley said. He would have left me behind.'

'How could I if there is a chance to save you?' Harry asked disbelieving.

'You see? You are the golden boy; you have a pure heart and all this stuff. Everyone would expect you to be heroic and kind. But how can you save somebody like me? I mean, I always annoyed you and, hell, I was a fucking death eater! I was supposed to kill Dumbledore and, no, I was supposed to die while I was trying to kill him. I was just a worthless puppet in the dark lord's game to punish my parents. I'm worthless! I would have deserved it to die! I only knew hatred and pride! How can someone like you…I mean…' Draco's voice broke down. He was shaking and Harry could see tears running down the other one's face.

'Draco,' Harry said gently. 'You are not worthless. You know, right now your company makes me…well, happy,' he shyly admitted. 'And I'm not the golden boy you think I am! Especially you should know that after, you know, this curse…'

'You don't have to apologize. You saved my life, how couldn't I forgive you?' Draco replied smiling. The other ones voice was so soft that Harry shivered. He never had expected Draco to be able to sound like this.

'But it must have hurt like hell and I'm so sorry and…' Harry went on.

'Do you want to know if there are scars left?' the blond asked out of the sudden. His smile had vanished and he had stood up.

'Are there?' Harry whispered and slowly rose too.

Draco looked straight into Harry's eyes, laid down his robes and began slowly to unbutton his shirt. Harry had to swallow hard. Even if Malfoy had been his enemy for seven years, of course he had noticed how handsome he was. The way his fingers were sliding over his chest, the expression in his eyes, it was rather provocative, nearly sexy.

It took Harry a few seconds to break the look they shared and to eye the other ones chest. Draco had taken off his shirt completely and Harry couldn't help but stare. There were thin lines, spread over the whole upper body, but so light that they were nearly invisible.

Harry got a step closer and reached out his right hand to touch the scars. He laid his fingertips on the pale skin, when Draco breathed in sharply.

'Does it hurt when I touch you?' Harry asked breathless. He felt a bit dizzy.

'Actually it feels…exciting,' Draco replied scarcely audible.

Harry's fingers were wandering over the other ones chest and he reached one of the tiny pink nipples. He didn't dare to touch it. His fingers were prickling. He bit his bottom lip and swallowed.

'I…I like you,' he said hushed.

Harry could feel how Draco was trembling. He looked down and saw that a slight arousal became apparent through the Slytherins' trousers. He got even more light-headed because there wasn't enough blood for his brain.

'I like you too' Draco whispered and closed the distance between them until a few inches remained. Harry slid his hand up to Draco's neck and fondled him gently. He was starring at Draco's pale pink lips and drew him even closer. He could feel his soft hot breath stroking over his skin.

Harry shivered when Draco placed one hand on the Gryffindors waist, the other one was gliding up his back softly.

They remained like that for a few moments, starring at each other, lust in their eyes. The breath was coming heavy and hot and their noses touched once or twice slightly.

'I can't…' Harry suddenly said under his breath. 'I have to break up with Ginny first. I don't want to think about her when I'm with you.'

Draco looked in Harry's emerald green eyes. 'You have to?' he asked.

'I have to,' he replied and pulled away gently. He turned and grabbed all his stuff from the table and slowly headed towards the door. He looked back once more and faced the other young man who was sitting on the table, his head in his hands, but yet smiling.

'See you tomorrow!' Harry grinned shyly and left the room.

* * *

Just one chaper left...see you then!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone, welcome to the last chapter!! I hope I won't disappoint you, but I had to hurry with this one because I'm leaving to california in a few days and I didn't want you to wait a whole month for the end of the storry. Maybe there will be a sequel, but I'm not sure.

Enjoy this one please!

* * *

Under his invisibility cloak Harry hurried back to the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Ginny was sleeping already but he had the feeling he should talk to her as soon as possible. He really loved her as a friend and didn't want to have a bad conscience about her when he was with Draco.

He turned around a corner and could see the portrait of the fat lady at the end of the corridor, when it suddenly swung open. To his surprise Harry saw Ginny climbing through the portrait hole. She sneaked along the corridor and was looking over her shoulder once in a while.

Harry knew it wasn't exactly nice of him, but he followed her cautiously. She went down to the forth floor and entered a classroom in the middle of a corridor. She closed the door behind her. Harry went over to the door and pressed his ear against the wood. He couldn't hear a single sound, so maybe she was alone in there. Did she just search for a quite place to be on her own? Or did she wait for somebody?

When a tall figure appeared at the end of the corridor, obviously not a teacher or Filch, Harry new the answer. He watched the person to come closer and was surprised to see Terry Boot stopping in front of the door. Carefully he opened it. When he saw Ginny inside he went over to her at once without shutting the door.

'I missed you,' Ginny whispered passionately and wrapped her arms around him. She whispered something in his ear which made him moan. Soon they were lying on one of the desks, smooching like mad.

Harry decided he had seen enough and turned to go back to his dormitory. This would make the whole thing much easier, he thought.

On his way back he still wondered how Terry could be so happy kissing that girl. It wasn't special at all. He thought about Cho for a moment. It hadn't been special either! It wasn't this overwhelming feeling he got when he was together with Draco, a man.

This thought popped right into his head. Draco was a man, and so was he. Harry laughed to himself. It seemed that he was gay since years without even recognizing it. Well, there wasn't a chance for Harry Potter to live an ordinary life, was there?

The next morning Harry's stomach felt as if he had bricks for breakfast. He didn't want to hurt Ginny, but there was no way to avoid this he feared. She was sitting next to him and ate some cereals when Harry finally decided that there was no reason to wait any longer.

'Ginny, I have to talk to you,' he said with a low voice.

'What is it, honey?' Ginny asked smiling.

'Well, exactly that is a point. You changed, you know? Why this nicknames? You are acting so girly since we're here.'

'What do you mean by that?' she asked offended.

'Well, you have been my girlfriend for several months now and I liked it much more when I could talk to you in an ordinary way and laugh and play with you.'

'You mean when I wasn't acting girlish? When I was just like a friend to you? What the hell is up? I'm your girlfriend! You know, sometimes I just want to feel like that, ok?' she said loudly. By now a few people around them were listening, but Ginny and Harry didn't notice.

'Ginny…' Harry tried but she interrupted him.

'No, listen to me Harry!' she called and stood up. Now nearly everyone in the great hall was following their argument.

'I'm asking you: is that it? Do you want to break up with me all of a sudden because I'm acting like a girl? What's wrong with you? Are you gay? Who is it? Dean, Seamus? Or my brother? Or, no, even better, is it Draco Malfoy?!' she cried.

Harry was shocked. He thought Ginny would be grateful to end this in a quit conversation. But no, she had decided to make a scene out of it. He couldn't understand why she was so upset. It made him angry. After all it was Terry she really loved. He stood up, too.

'You want to know why I'm breaking up with you all _of a sudden_? Well, it happened that I saw you yesterday night with Terry Boot, ok?' he yelled.

There was silence in the great hall. Ginny's face went pale. Everyone was either looking at her or at Terry. The head boy rose slowly from his chair and went over to the Gryffindor table.

'And he's a much better lover for you than I am,' Harry added whispering. 'So, go ahead and be happy with him. I just want to be your friend, if that's ok with you.' He said softly. Ginny looked at him. She knew it was over.

'Yes…' she agreed with a very low voice. Harry took a step towards her and hugged her for a brief moment. Then he turned around and faced the head boy.

'Be a better boyfriend for her than I was,' he said to him, took his bag from under the table and left the great hall.

He went upstairs to the Gryffindor common room when he met Ron and Hermione who were late for breakfast.

'Hey guys, I have to tell you something.'

'Oh mate, I'm fucking hungry so hurry up please!' Ron complained.

'I…I broke up with Ginny,' he admitted low.

'What, you are kidding!' Ron called. Hermione just raised one eyebrow.

'Why?' she asked simply.

'Well, I've seen her yesterday with an other guy and…' Harry began but he was interrupted by Ron.

'No way! She loves you mate, really!' he assured his best friend.

'Well, no, you will see when you go to the great hall. But moreover I think…I'm not into girls…' he said a bit bashed and regarded the floor. Hermione was grinning.

'Oh, that's sooooo cute,' she smiled and hugged Harry a bit stormy. Ron instead didn't get what Harry just said.

'What do you mean, you're not into girls? Did I miss something?'

'Well, think about it yourself,' Harry grinned and took a few steps towards the Gryffindor tower.

'See you later!' he said and went off.

Harry went to his dormitory, took some fresh clothes out of his closet and took a shower. He had the particular feeling that this wasn't a bad idea today.

When he was finished he looked into the mirror on the wall. After all he was still a bit skinny, but besides that he had a nice tan from the summer and his hair was even more messy than usual. He still wasn't as handsome and sexy as Draco he thought, but still not bad.

Again he went down to the great hall. Breakfast had ended already and there were just a few students left, doing their homework or just talking. To his disappointment Draco wasn't there.

He turned to go up to the library and found Ron and Hermione sitting there together with Neville. They were arguing about something and Harry supposed it was about him and Ginny. Ron seemed to be angry. Harry actually wasn't in the mood of fighting with him, but nevertheless he sat down next to him.

'What's up? Everything all right?' ha asked carefully.

'Not exactly,' Hermione responded. 'Ron is angry about Ginny and I think it's not fair. I mean, if I would have a gay boyfriend, I would have searched for a proper lover too.'

'Thanks for talking about me like that,' Harry said sharply and went red. Ha looked at Neville. Somehow he expected that his friends would turn on him now. But instead Neville smiled.

'How could Harry Potter possible have an ordinary life?' he repeated the same words Harry had thought to himself. Harry laughed about that, so did Ron.

'Ahm, actually I have a question. Did someone see…?'

'Potter, can I talk to you for a second?' Draco Malfoy interrupted him.

'Well, yes, sorry guys,' he said and got up. He followed the Slytherin behind some bookshelves. As soon as nobody could see them he turned to him and smiled quite fond.

'Hi,' he whispered sheepish.

'Hey,' Draco replied with the same smile. 'I wanted to see you…'

'So did I,' Harry answered.

'How are you? You know, after this argument at breakfast…'

'Well, I'm fine. In fact I don't think about anything else but being alone with you,' he admitted lowly and blushed slightly. Draco went pink, too. He smiled.

'Then come with me…'

Together they were sneaking out of the library and heading towards the Slytherin dungeons.

'Where exactly are we going?' Harry asked after a few staircases.

'To my dormitory of course,' Draco replied grinning.

Harry just followed the other one. His head was suddenly filled with rather erotic images. He shook his head and looked up. They were already standing in front of the wall where somewhere the door to the Slytherin common room was hidden.

'I can't go in there! Harry suddenly declared. 'The other Slytherins will kill me, I'm

pretty sure!'

'They won't!'

'I'm positive! I'll take my cloak,' Harry said and pulled it out of his bag. Draco was watching him with huge eyes. That Harry owned this cloak explained a lot!

When there wasn't any sign of the Gryffindor left Draco went over to the hidden door and said 'the green fairy'. A door appeared and the Slytherin opened it. He moved slowly enough that Harry was able to sneak in, too.

Draco just ignored the other students and went straight to a staircase at the other end of the room. Harry followed him upstairs and soon entered a big square room. There was only one single bed with emerald green curtains and silver sheets, a closet on the wall and a desk. A few pieces of parchment were lying on the floor but besides that it was very tidy. There were just two small windows near the ceiling.

Draco had closed the door and locked it while Harry took of his cloak. He laid it carefully over the chair in front of the desk and starred at the papers on it. Obviously those papers were failed trials to write a letter to Harry. Most of the started with '_Hey Potter_' which made Harry smile. He wasn't sure if these letters were laying there by accident or not.

Suddenly Harry felt strong arms pulling him into an embrace. He could feel Draco's strong body at his back. The blond man rested his chin on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

'I dreamed of having you in my bedroom, you know?' he whispered into Harry's ear.

'You, you did?' stammered the Gryffindor and felt a shiver running through his whole body.

'I did,' Draco moaned lowly. Again Harry shivered. The other one's breath tickled the sensitive skin of his neck and ear. This time it was his turn to grow hard. He was so surprised about this that he didn't recognize at first, where Draco's hands were gliding to.

With the left arm Draco pressed Harry against his chest; the other hand was wandering towards the Gryffindors groins.

'I want you,' he whispered and pressed himself slightly against Harry, so he could feel that Draco's manhood was getting hard, too. Meanwhile the black haired man wasn't able to talk anymore. Draco's words had driven him into a kind of flush. He just wanted to feel the others body against his own. He wanted to feel Draco's hot skin, his breath, his lips, his …well, everything.

He turned around slowly, still in Draco's arms. He looked into the lustful grey eyes, lifted one hand and softly laid it on Draco's cheek. He smiled when their arousals met slightly and the blond man couldn't repress a moan.

'May I kiss you?' Harry asked in a smooth voice.

'You may,' Draco replied hushed and leaned in closer.

Their lips met so warily as if they were afraid to break something. Harry felt a flush through his whole body, even if it had been such a tiny touch. Again their lips met, and again and again. Draco's lips were so incredible smooth and luscious. He couldn't get enough of that.

Draco smiled at his cute new lover. He pulled away gently and went over to the bed, asking Harry to follow him. He sat down and waited for his boyfriend.

Harry was standing there petrified. He wanted so much more of Draco but yet he was afraid of it because in general he had no experience and especially not when it came to boy love.

'Don't be afraid,' Draco whispered and reached one hand out for Harry. Slowly he obeyed and kneeled carefully on his lovers lap.

Smiling Draco pulled him down for another kiss. Harry's lips were opened slightly and Draco took this opportunity to let his tongue reach between Harry's smooth lips. That gave Harry a sensation he never had before. It felt like a flow of heat and lust from his mouth directly to his groins. He closed his eyes and shivered and a moan slipped out of his mouth.

Draco went on, this time with more confidence. Their tongues met gently and played for a moment with each other. Harry felt so lightheaded that he didn't noticed how Draco started to unbutton his shirt.

'Wait!' Harry interrupted him suddenly.

'You don't want to?' Draco asked insecure.

'No, I mean I want to. but, I have to tell you something.'

'What is it?' the blond man demanded whispering.

'I…I love you, Draco' he said and blushed deeply this time.

'Ahh, Harry,' Draco moaned. 'I love you, too!' he replied smiling and the two of them leaned back onto Draco's bed and wouldn't leave it for the next few hours.

* * *

Ok, sorry for the lack of internal monologues and stuff. A friend told me sometimes it's hard to understand why they are acting like they do. I promis to change this for the next one.

Thanks again for all your great reviews and suggestions for improvement. The next time I may have the english version of the books, so I won't have to bother you again because of specific terms.

Thanks for reading and a huge thanks for Klia-Solidor!!!!!


End file.
